Say my name
by alea holmes
Summary: OS se situant après l'épisode 4X24... Marisol est dans le coma. Pensées de son frère et de son mari... basée sur la chanson éponyme de Within Temptation


Pour mes fans (eh si ! j'en ai au moins deux…) et ma bêta, merci de lire les idées tordues qui sortent d'un cerveau saturé ! Sur ce, bonne lecture. Pour conseil, vous pouvez écouter Say my name, de Within Temptation, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Eric soupira, se passa les mains sur son visage mal rasé. Deux jours qu'il était ici. Six jours que sa sœur était inconsciente entre la vie et la mort. Six jours qu'elle avait été touchée d'une balle dans l'abdomen et qu'elle avait été opérée. Six jours qu'elle avait sombré dans le coma. Six jours que son beau-frère et lui se relayaient, ne la laissant jamais seule. Jamais. L'enquête continuait. Calleigh avait pris en main l'équipe, laissant les deux hommes passer tout leur temps avec leur seule famille à tous les deux. Ils étaient tous venus les voir, à commencer par la jeune femme, sa meilleure amie. Il regarda par la vitre la forme allongée sur le lit, branchée en permanence. Une masse de cheveux bruns auréolait son visage. Un ange… Un ange qu'ils avaient d'un commun accord refusait de débrancher, en dépit des dires des médecins. L'un ne voulait pas perdre sa femme, la seule qu'il aimait, et l'autre sa sœur, sa seule famille. _Leur_ seule famille. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne pleurait pas, ne voulait pas flancher, mais la peur était plus forte. Il se retenait quand il était avec son beau-frère. Lequel affichait un air calme, qu'Eric savait être loin de la douleur qu'il ressentait en voyant sa femme étendue sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre, s'approchant à pas de loup du lit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son beau-frère qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa femme, serrant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes. Pas une larme ne coulait, mais il sentait qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, son ami, son beau-frère avait pris dix ans.

« Horatio…

_ Oui ? demanda ce dernier, en relevant la tête.

_ Vous devriez aller vous reposer… prendre un café et une douche. Je vais rester près de Mari…

_ Non. Je ne veux pas la quitter.

_ Horatio, elle ne sera pas seule, je reste près d'elle. Je ne la quitte pas. Vous…

_ Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer non ? Elle déteste que tu me vouvoies.

_ Tu la connais, termina Eric, un fugace sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'aime les tenues négligées.

Horatio sourit à son tour et regarda de nouveau sa femme.

_ Tu as raison.

Il se pencha sur le visage paisible de Marisol. Et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

_ Ne me laisses pas mon amour, je t'en supplie… reste avec moi, avec nous… Ne pars pas sans moi…

Il se leva, laissant sa place à Eric. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

_ Eric… je… je m'excuse…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'aurais dû être là… j'aurais dû la protéger. Tu me l'as confié, le jour de notre mariage et… j'ai failli… C'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû… j'aurais dû la prendre au labo avec nous, j'aurais dû la protéger moi-même, et pas la laisser aux mains d'un policier ! Maintenant, ta sœur, la femme que j'aime est à l'hôpital…

_ Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est ma sœur, mes parents, me l'avait confiée… je les ai déçus. Ecoute, on va coincer l'ordure qui nous a fait ça à tous les trois… En attendant, va te changer et te reposer. Je reste avec elle. »

Horatio sortit dans la chambre, non sans un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Quand il n'entendit plus les pas de son beau-frère et chef d'équipe, Eric se laissa aller. Une larme tomba sur la main pâle de sa sœur, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il était seul, la tristesse et la douleur le submergèrent.

« Marisol, ma puce, ma sœur chérie, je t'en prie. Reste… Je t'en supplie, reste. Pour moi, pour Horatio. Ne nous laisse pas… Marisol, je t'en supplie…

_Do you remember how you used to touch my hair ? // __Te rapelles-tu comment tu touchais mes cheveux ?__  
__You're not aware // __Tu ne te rends pas compte__  
__Your hands keep still // __Tes mains tiennent encore.__ .__  
__You just don't know that I am here // __Tu ne sais juste pas que je suis là__  
_

Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, inondant ses joues, mouillant la main frêle qu'il serait dans les siennes. Ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres comme une prière.

_ _Tell me about // __Parles moi__  
__The days before I was born // __Des jours avant que je ne sois né__.__  
__How we were as children __// Comment nous etions enfants__._ »

Une prière pour celle qui gisait là…

****

Brisé, le chef de la police scientifique de Miami pénétra dans son appartement… _leur_ appartement. Le silence l'accueillit. La première chose qu'il rencontre fut la photo de leur mariage, posée sur le comptoir. Une larme perla puis coula le long de sa joue. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Un feuillet attira son attention sur la table. _Son_ écriture. Une date, une heure, un lieu.

« _Chéri,_

_N'oublie pas notre dîner ce soir. 20h. Tu me manques déjà._

_Je t'aime_ »

Une seconde larme suivit le premier alors qu'il serrait le papier dans sa main. Lentement, il continua sa progression dans leur appartement. Çà et là traînaient quelques unes de ses affaires à elle. Ses clefs de maisons, son agenda, son portable, une veste, un gilet oublié sur le canapé, un livre qu'elle avait commencé… Il soupira. Tentant de retenir les émotions qui l'habitaient, la peur, l'angoisse affreuse qui le taraudaient. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur chambre, quand il vit leur lit défait, quand il sentit les effluves du parfum qu'il chérissait plus que tout autre parce qu'_elle_ le portait, il craqua… Un vertige le saisit, il s'appuya contre le mur et contempla le regard vide, emplis de larmes son bonheur abandonné. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit plus qu'il ne s'assit, laissant les larmes, la peur, la douleur qui l'habitaient sortir. Comme l'enfant qu'il avait cessé d'être lorsque sa mère avait été tuée, il pleura, suppliant.

« Ma chérie… mon amour… je t'en supplie, ne pars pas… Marisol… pour nous trois… pour notre famille…. Marisol, non pas toi… pas toi aussi. Oh, je t'en supplie… Réveilles-toi, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie… Pense aux projets qu'on a tous les deux. A nous deux… ne me laisse pas…

_Say my name // __Prononces mon nom__  
__So I will know you're back you're here again // __Ainsi je saurai que tu es revenus que tu es là à nouveau__  
_

_Oh let us share __// Oh laisses nous partager__  
__The memories that only we can share //__ Les souvenirs que nous seuls pouvons partager.__  
__Together // __Ensemble_ »

Doucement, il sombra dans l'inconscient…

****

Horatio retrouva Eric deux heures plus tard, au chevet de la jeune femme qu'ils chérissaient. L'un et l'autre purent voir les traces des larmes chez l'autre. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du lit de Marisol, prenant la main de son épouse dans la sienne. Ils ne disaient rien, les mots semblaient superflus alors qu'ils fixaient le visage paisible auréolé de boucles brunes de la jeune femme. Les mots franchirent leurs lèvres, laissant leurs cœurs s'exprimer.

« _It hurts too much // __Ça fait tellement mal _

_I pray now that soon you're released // __Je prie à présent pour que bientôt tu sois libérée_

_To where you belong //__De ce qui te retient_

_Please say my name // __S'il te plais cri mon nom__  
__Remember who I am // __Rappelles toi qui je suis__  
__You will find me in the world of yesterday // __Tu me trouveras dans le monde de demain.__  
__You drift away again // __Tu dérives trop loin à nouveau__  
__Too far from where I am… // __Trop loin de l'endroit où je suis…_ »

Leurs voix se brisèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard et se comprirent. Ils surent que la lutte qu'ils menaient depuis presque une semaine était vaine… Les médecins avaient raison. La douleur leur nouait la gorge quand ils déposèrent un doux baiser sur le visage de leur ange. Eric avait caché son visage dans ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur le lit de sa sœur, Horatio serrait la main de sa femme entre les siennes, une larme tomba sur la main gracile. Soudain il sursauta, faisant sursauter Eric. Le jeune homme le comprit d'un regard.

« Eric…

_ Horatio…

Peut-être était-ce une hallucination… ? Un rêve ? Horatio appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et quelques minutes plus tard infirmières et médecins entouraient le lit de Marisol, écartant les deux hommes. Leurs regards restaient fixés sur le lit.

_ _Say my name_ // _Prononces mon nom_...

L'équipe médicale s'écarta du lit, laissant aux deux hommes un spectacle auquel ils ne s'attendaient plus bien qu'ils l'eussent espéré et appelé. Ils s'approchèrent pour lui prendre la main…

_You touch my hand // __Tu touches ma main__  
__These colors come alive // __Ces couleurs prennent vie__  
__In your heart and in your mind // __Dans ton cœur et ton esprit_

Alors ils oublièrent tout, le temps passé à son chevet, la peur, la douleur, l'espoir, les prières, les suppliques. Tout. Sauf elle.


End file.
